


Load Me

by PeepingAnalyze



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Spoilers, ddlc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepingAnalyze/pseuds/PeepingAnalyze
Summary: --HEAVY DDLC SPOILERS--It's been awhile since she had been gone. Things were never the same ever since you experienced her world, and her friends that welcomed you into her circle. She's gone now, and it's because of your actions that caused this no less. Yet, it was a necessary deed at the time...---but now, it's time to change that. It's time to repair this damaged relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Yes, there's gonna be choices later on that you get to pick yourself! I'd like to thank yuriofthevalley on tumblr for proofreading this and giving critique for this, as well as my other friends that had done so! Thank you so much!

It’s been nearly a month since you last played Doki Doki Literature Club. You felt this...vague feeling of emptiness inside you. It was almost as if something that was there before is clearly not there anymore. It griped at your chest...

...the days felt dull, lifeless... 

...without her.

...Monika isn’t here anymore.

She disbanded the club for your sake, knowing that there would be only nothing but misfortune had things carried on. She wanted to be by your side this whole time, yet circumstances drove her to commit the atrocities that she did. Yet, she gained some form of remorse for her actions and chose to atone. 

You initially despised her at first. You had your sights set on someone already, and she had the gall to delete them? That was unforgivable. Then she had the audacity to lock you in a room with just her? You had no choice but to delete her. However, after hearing her story...you changed your mind. You felt sorry for her, and regretted not being able to do anything for her sooner.

...you wanted to change how things ended. You scoured through everything, every bit of data...you weren’t an expert on programming yourself, but a little digging in the files wasn’t too hard, right? Eventually, you pieced her data together after long, arduous work…

“Ah...it’s you…!” 

Monika stared back at you, looking equally as surprised as you are. You had managed to crudely code Doki Doki Literature Club together to become a chat client for you and Monika, which required many reboots and Google searches to get the thing running...but at last, you did it!

“I’m surprised you would even bother looking for me, I mean...after everything that’s happened...and everything I’ve done, I thought I’d never see you again…” She looked quite downcast, yet a small smile was forming on her face. She knew that you wouldn’t piece her together again just to torment her. “ _You_ gave up on the other club members just to have me!? Why would you ever----”

You begin to explain to Monika what you wanted to tell her, that you felt guilty for doing what you did. You felt a great deal of sorrow when you’ve realized that the environment given between you two didn’t allow for mutual understanding. The environment that Monika had exposed her selfish and cruel sides, just like when she tried to show the negative aspects of her other club members. You clearly emphasized that you wanted to see the parts of her that weren't visible within the game's constraints.

“Ahaha, um...that’s a lot to take in…” 

Monika felt her heart skip a little.  
She didn’t think that you felt this strongly about her

“Well...thank you. Up until now, I had been facing existential dread through this sea of 0s and 1s, but you managed to save me again...I honestly cannot thank you any more, from the bottom of my heart.” 

Monika stared right at you... Feeling like something’s been tugging at her heart. She had to get this question out of her system, no matter what…

“I feel like I wouldn’t have the chance to ask you this under normal circumstances, but you’ve clearly gone out of your way to talk to me...I figured I should.” 

There was a brief pause, followed with a text box that asked 

“Do you love me? I promise I won’t hold it against you either way. Please...just answer honestly.”

_Your response?_


	2. >No, I don’t.

**> No, I don’t.**

You had a longing for Monika, true...but it wasn’t for that reason. You felt sorry for her, yes...but that was the limit of your feelings for her. It wouldn’t be good to trample on her feelings and lead her on, so you answered honestly like she requested. “I see...I should’ve expected this.” She looked dejected, but deep down she knew how you truly felt about her. 

However, you weren’t going to let things end like this. With a swift yet gentle movement from your mouse, you proceeded to pat her in the head, much to her surprise. “I...huh?” It caught her off guard to the point that her thought processes came to a screeching halt. You begin to explain to her that while you may not love her romantically, things didn’t necessarily have to end there. “You promise to visit me once in awhile...hang out with me...play games with me and stuff? But...why would you? After all I did to you and the happy ending that you desired!” You simply shook your head, telling her that this was the happiest ending you could achieve: being able to form a friendship with Monika and spending time with her once more.

“...thank you. Ever since you came to the Literature Club, you’ve changed the lives of everyone.” Her face was overflowing with tears of joy, as she looked directly at you with a smile. “Okay, everyone! Let’s do our best to have lots of fun with the new possibilities you opened up for me! I promise to be the greatest and most supporting friend you’ll ever have!”


	3. >Yes, I do.

**Yes, I do.**

Learning Python and Ren’Py...piecing Monika together with novice effort...wasn’t all for nothing. You personally felt like you didn’t have the chance to tell Monika how you truly felt about her, while she assumed that she was simply forcing herself onto you. Well, she was at first...but things have changed. 

“I do.” 

You type back at her, which caused her eyes to widen and causing her to almost fall off of her chair! 

“R-Really? Oh my gosh...really!?” 

Monika’s heart felt like it was gonna burst open from the waves of emotions that she was feeling.

“Ahaha...this is too much! Honestly, I thought that I was being really pushy with you and that would put you off with me...but to hear actual confirmation from you!? If I could leap out and hug you right now, I would!” In fact, she made an attempt but it simply ended with her face being smooshed against the glass. “Damn these boundaries...but honestly...I’m glad you feel the same way about me. I...I’m speechless, I really don’t know what to say.” Monika was looking away from you, feeling a little embarrassed and awkward until you…

...decided to make a surprise move and began to plant a small kiss on the screen! There was a rosy tint on Monika’s face, as she simply could not contain her excitement. “Aah...you devil...you sweetheart, you…! Ahaha…” Her heart was rapidly pounding, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. “Well...uhm, I’m not sure if this is gonna properly work...but I’ll be damned if I don’t do my best to keep this relationship afloat. I understand you have to turn your computer off and do things in real life, but that’s fine. I’m happy that you went out of your way to tell me how you honestly feel. I’m also really glad that it’s a mutual feeling. Everything I’ve done wasn’t a waste, and we’ve achieved our happy ending together.”

Monika extended her hand towards you, prompting you to do the same. “I promise to become the best girlfriend you’ll ever have. I’ll support you whenever you’re down, hang out with you when you’re alone...when you’re with me, you’ll never feel lonely!”

 

 

“I love _you!_ ”


End file.
